


Make You Feel My Love

by fanficwriter4



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Wedding, relationship, traumatic flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriter4/pseuds/fanficwriter4
Summary: When Wesley and Angela announced their engagement, no one was shocked. Everyone who knew them knew that this was only bound to happen. But when Angela gets pregnant before the wedding, that is a surprise. But that was 2 years ago, and now they have a healthy baby boy to be included in the wedding which had to be postponed due to Angela's pregnancy. But their lives aren't the only ones that have changed in the past 2 years. Tim and Lucy have grown very close after she became a P2, and is spending most of her time with Tim. But when people start noticing their connection, will they deny it or will they be able to face reality?
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Wesley Evers/Angela Lopez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I plan to upload a chapter a week, but it could be more often, idk. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. Oh and there is a bit of trauma reference in this chapter, so TW and please stay safe:)

_December 9, 2019_

_So many thoughts rushed through Tim's head._

_Lucy._

_Lucy._

_Buried._

_Dead._

_Lucy._

_Tim saw something in the desert ground that reflected sunlight. Probably a bottle cap or a piece of plastic. He decided to check it out anyway because any lead is better than none._

_As he got closer, he realized this wasn't a piece of plastic. It wasn't a bottle cap. It was a ring. An opal ring. Lucy's ring._

_Tim's eyes got the slightest bit brighter and they were filled with the most hope he had felt all day._

_He got on his hands and knees and start digging. He felt the cover of something and was positive it was a container holding Lucy._

_"I GOT HER! I GOT HER!" he shouted at the officers he knew were surrounding the perimeter._

_They all came running, and he thought he heard some of them talking, but he couldn't tell. He was too focused on saving Lucy. He dug up the dirt from the covering Lucy and opened the barrel lid. His heart stopped. He saw Lucy's beautiful brown hair and his world stopped. he dragged her out of the barrel and checked for a pulse._

_Fuck._

_No pulse. He knew he had to save her. This was his fault. All his fault._

_He gave her CPR, and she coughed and gasped for air._

_She was alive and clinging on to Tim's shirt. Her sobs would forever haunt him. But, for now, she was out of harm. That was all that mattered._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim woke up in a pool of sweat. That was a nightmare he had been having all week. But today was the day. Today marks 2 years since the worst day of his life, and he could only imagine what Lucy was feeling. Tim had declined the Sergeant position for a couple of years now, and although it _was_ his dream to be a sergeant, he couldn't imagine leaving the people who he loved the people who had changed him for the better, and Mid- Wilshire. Lucy, to be exact.

Once Lucy was no longer a rookie, Tim would always be over at her apartment on the weekends, talking about their week, and having drinks with Jackson and Sterling. Or it would be the opposite, Lucy would come over to Tim's house and they would watch sports, which Lucy would always complain that she hated, but she loved being with Tim, so it was all worth it. 

Tim always loves to see Lucy, and it still amazing to him that his rookie wants to stay in touch because his former rookies always left happily on their last day. But not Lucy. She always stayed. After his breakup with Rachel, Lucy was there. After Isabel's addiction, Lucy was there. The first day of her training when he got shot, Lucy was there. She was his favorite person to be around, but with his ego, he would never let her know that. He had been in love with her personality for a long time, but nothing ever happened, and he was happy to at least have her in his life, even if it meant denying his feelings. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy is doing great. She went through a nasty breakup with Emmett about a year ago, but that was the last terrible thing to happen to her. She had Jackson and John in her corner, who would always be there for her to rant about her life. She had Angela and Nyla. who she became incredibly close to after her training, and she was thankful for them. Of course, then there was Tim. The hardass turned sweet, the former T.O., her person. She had spent a lot of time with him, and he always made her feel safe. She had been falling for him for a while but decided not to act on it because she values their friendship too much.

She and Tim would often babysit Lucas, Angela and Wesley's kid, because with Angela being a detective and with Wesley's job, they often needed to leave at the worst possible and most unpredictable moments. 

Because Lucy had become so close with Angela, she was invited to her wedding. Well, not really invited, more like Angela told her that Lucy would be a bridesmaid and would need to be there because she didn't need to be one bridesmaid short. Lucy was also asked to bring a date. Well, she was single, and it was only a month until the wedding, so she couldn't find a dedicated boyfriend in a month and bring them, so Lucy said she would just have to bring a friend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tim hated technology. He never knew how to work anything and was always confusing his texts and always texted the wrong number.He was getting better though, but only becuase when he and Lucy would hang out after work, she would tell him what each app did. 

He was feeling adventurous today, and it was his day off so he could do whatever he wanted. He went to the beach, walked the boardwalk, cleared his mind, and then went home. He checked his phone and noticed he had a missed call from Angela. He called her back. She picked up and he asked what she needed. 

"Hey, sorry I was out and walking, but what do you need?"

"Tim Bradford leaving the house, not for work reasons on his day off when there is a Rams game on, that is a first."

"THERE IS A RAMS GAME??? I THOUGHT THAT GOT PUSHED BACK!"

"Haha chill buster, it is next week. Just thought I'd mess with you."

"I'm hanging up."

"No, I just wanted to invite you to my wedding. It's on January 22 at 12 pm. Oh, and Wesley asked me to ask you if you wanted to be one of his groomsmen, you know because he doesn't have a lot of friends and he knows how much I love you and consider you a brother."

"Aww, Angela Lopez inviting me to her wedding and saying how much she loves me. I never thought **that** would happen. And of course I will come, as long as it isn't during a football game.

"Shut up Bradford. Thank you though."

"Anytime. Bye."

"Wait, sorry, I forgot to tell you, you need to bring a date. you don't want to look like a loner at my big day, that would make me feel bad."

"Don't worry, I will find someone."

"Ok, bye!"

Tim never had trouble finding a date, but it's just he never wanted to. Now he had to. Damn, he thought. He would just have to find a friend because there was no way he was looking for a romantic date on this short of notice. He already had someone in mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was about to go to bed, after all, it had been a hard day at work. A suspect had threatened to kill his daughter and the daughter locked herself in the bathroom and called 911. Lucy got there just in time and arrested the dad just before he broke the bathroom door. Too close for comfort, Lucy thought.

She had gotten ready for bed and lay there staring at the ceiling for a while and she tried to fall asleep. It was only 10, but she exhausted. She had just started drifting asleep until he heard her phone ringing. It was Tim.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Lucy? You sound like shit. You wanna talk about it?"

"No, later though. It's been a hard day. I was just about to go to sleep until you called. So, why did you call?"

"Sorry I woke you, but I wanted to invite you to Angela's wedding as my plus one. I couldn't think of anyone else, so I decided to ask you."

"Wow, thanks for thinking of me **last**. Means a lot." she laughed and then spoke again. "I would love to. Angela invited me to her wedding earlier, but I didn't know who I was going to bring. thanks for the invite and I will see you tomorrow at the station."

"Ok, goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Tim."

Lucy went to bed that night with a huge smile on your face. She thought that it was great Tim invited her, but it would be hard for her to keep her eyes off of him at the wedding. It easier when they were carefree and at their own places, but in such a romantic setting, she didn't how she could keep her feelings sheltered. But she was very good at keepig thoughts to herself and pushed them to the back of her mind.

Little did Lucy know that Tim was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
